The present invention relates to an improvement of the electric fuses disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,297; Dec. 4, 1973 to Edward J. Knapp, Jr. for ELECTRIC FUSE FOR ELEVATED CIRCUIT VOLTAGES. It is the principal object of the present invention to provide electric fuses wherein a single solder joint performs the dual function of affixing the end of a fusible element to a portion or a part of the terminal element and of conductively connecting said portion or part thereof to the main body of the terminal element. A further object of the present invention is to dispense with passages for the pulverulent arc-quenching filler between the radially inner and the radially outer surface of the part of the structure that receives the ends of the fusible element.